Love or Duty
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a guardian angel, sent to Earth to change the ways of the cold-hearted Syaoron Li. That is her duty. But, while doing her job, she started to fall in love, to the one whom she's supposed to guard. SS ET
1. The Task is Told

**_Hi everyone! Yes, as you may guess, ANOTHER STORY!! Since I've been reading so many angel stories, I decided to make one of my own! This one is called Love or Duty! Here is the summary:_**

**_Sakura Kinomoto, a guardian angel, sent to Earth to change the ways of the cold-hearted Syaoron Li. That is her duty. But, while doing her job, she started to fall in love, to the one whom she's supposed to guard. But, angel and mortal relationships are forbidden. Will love triumph, or will their hearts be broken?_**

**_Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura! But, I do own this story so please don't copy for it will be plain horrible!_**

_**This story is dedicated to all of you guys who kept me from not giving up on my stories! And as for my other stories, well, I'll start the next chappie of 'Under The Cherry Blossom Tree' tomorrow or the next day so stay tune for the next chappie of ! I'll also update the nect chappie of**_ **_'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_** _**maybe next week so stay tune for the next chappie!**_

**_Let's stop with the chit chat now and ON WITH THE STORY!!_**

**__**

**_Love or Duty_**

Today was a beautiful day. A day filled with love and compassion. A day full of fun. But, Sakura Kinomoto, a guardian angel is to receive the greatest shock of her life.

Guardian angel? Yes, Sakura Kinomoto is a guardian angel. She lives up there, up in heaven with all of the other angels live. She is the most loved angel in all of heaven and earth. She has a playful, compassionate, and more importantly, a loving and caring heart. She has the biggest heart anyone could ever have.

Now you may ask; how did she become an angel? Well, the answer is, she died, yes she died, like every other angel did. She died because of a painful disease, a disease that her mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, once had. Now that happened fifty years ago when she was only twenty years old.

So now you may ask; how old is Sakura? Well, she is only twenty years old. Funny you may say, how can a person, no an angel, live in heaven for the past fifty years and still remain twenty years old. Well, the answer is magic. With the magic of heaven and the almighty God, no one, not a single soul age in heaven. That's the good thing about it you see, if you die of an early age, you get to keep your body, mind, and soul in that age.

"Sakura! God want to see you in the hall!" A small, yellow, stuffed, flying teddy bear called out. His name is Kero, he is Sakura's guardian. Guardian? Well, yes, every angel has to have their own guardian up in heaven. But how could a small stuffed animal be a guardian? Well, this stuffed animal can transform into the almighty Keroberos, a tiger with angel wings and a golden armor and golden eyes. Keroberos is the guardian of the sun.

"Okay Kero! I'll meet you out there in a second! Just have to tell Yuki that I'll be gone for a few minutes!" Sakura called out. Yuki or Yukito is Sakura's best friend in heaven, along with Eriol Hiirigazawa and Tomoyo Daidouju. Yukito is Sakura's former crush, but is now a brother at heart. Tomoyo is Sakura's nest friend and cousin and Eriol is Tomoyo's lover and boyfriend.

After telling her friends that she'll be gone for a while, Sakura walked, or rather flew, over to the Great Hall where God is waiting for her. She knocked on the door and opened it as she heard a faint 'Come in' coming from inside.

There sitting on a chair is the almighty God with his mystical features. Sakura smiled and sat down in an empty chair. "What is it that you want with me, God?" Sakura asked politely cocking her head to one side. God smiled, this angel is special, and he knows that she will succeed on what she needed to do.

"I want you to go down on Earth and change Syaoron Li's ways before he dies." God said with a smile as Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

"You mean **THE** Syaoron Li who made all the other guardian angels fail miserably?" Sakura asked, fright was in her voice. You see, Syaoron Li was dubbed by all the other angels as the '_Mean Bean'_ of the pod. Syaoron is a mean, cold-hearted guy who cares about no one, or at least that's what all the other angels have told her when they came back from Earth. Sakura was scared out of her wits as she saw God nod. She, the lithe girl of the group, will be sent to Earth to change the unchangeable ways of **THE** Syaoron Li. She couldn't believe it!

God smiled seeing the frighten look on Sakura's face. Yes, he trusts her. He trusts her to change his ways. And he knew that she would be able to do it. "Don' worry about it Sakura. Everything will be fun. And, I forgot to mention that you could bring two of your friends with you when you come down on Earth?" God asked as Sakura's face lit up. God could almost see the stars in her eyes as she sighed.

"Okay, I guess I could do the job. And, can I bring Tomoyo and Eriol with me?" Sakura asked hopefully and smiled as God nodded a smile lighting his face. "Arigatou!" Sakura chirped as she dashed out of the room leaving the smiling God. Yes, she will do a perfect job. She **WILL** change the ways of Syaoron Li.

"Tomoyo! Eriol! Where are you guys?" Sakura called as she flew all around heaven searching for her two best friends.

"Sakura! There you are! So, what did God asked you?" An angel flew over by Sakura. The angel was beautiful. She has purplish hair and dark amethyst eyes. She truly was an angel. Here name was Tomoyo, Sakura's cousin. Another angel, but this one is a boy, flew over toward the duo. He has icy blue hair and sapphire eyes. He is Eriol, Tomoyo's lover and Sakura's best friend.

"You wouldn't believe it guys! We're going down to Earth!" Sakura cried somehow happily totally forgetting about her task. Tomoyo's and Eriol's eye lit up. The trio has always dreamed of going down in the 'mortal' world.

"Really? Then that means that I get to design kawaii outfits for my kawaii Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried happily. You could almost see the stars in her eyes.

"Why are we going down there Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked smiling his '_Eriol smile'_.

That question made Sakura frown. Eriol's words brought back the reason on why they're going down on Earth. "Oh, I just remembered. I was supposed to guard someone and changed the guy's ways. And you wouldn't believe it! The guy is Syaoron Li!" Sakura cried and frowned once again.

"Syaoron Li? You mean** THE** Syaoron Li who made all the other guardian angels fail miserably? THE Syaoron Li, the mean, cold-hearted guy who cares about no one? **THE** Syaoron Li who is dubbed as the Mean Bean?" Tomoyo asked the stars in her eyes vanished. Sakura sweat dropped realizing that Tomoyo copied her words before.

"Yes, that's **THE** Syaoron Li that I'm supposed to guard and change." Sakura answered.

"Oh man! Tough luck!" Tomoyo cried as she frowned. Tomoyo's face brightened as she began to visualize the 'mortal' clothing she would design her 'kawaii' Sakura-chan. Sakura and Eriol could almost see the different clothing circling around Tomoyo's head.

"Anyways Sakura, when are we leaving?" Eriol asked.

**_POOF_**

**_THUD_**

"**OW**!" The three landed on hard floor as they looked around. They realized that they were in a room, a 'mortal' room. Not the rooms in heaven that are made out of clouds, but rooms that are are made out of wood.

"What in the world?" Eriol asked bewildered as he stood up.

"I think I broke my wing-bone." Tomoyo cried as she started to rub her back. That's when she realized that she has no more wings! "**NANI**?! Where are my wings??" Tomoyo cried as she looked around frantically searching for her pair of angel wings. That's when the trio finally realized that they where on Earth. That they were human! Oh the joy!

"W-we're on Earth!** WE'RE ON EARTH**!!" Sakura cried happily as she got off the ground and hugged her friends. "**We're on EARTH**!!!"

**_Please review everyone!_**


	2. Syaoron Li

**Welcome to the next chappie of Love or Duty! Please RR!**

**_Ballet Kity- Thx for the wonderful review! And don't worry, I'll update that story soon!_**

**_Toki Hasegera You think my story is sugoi? Thank you!_**

**_redeyes143- I continued!_**

**_Xuan- My most...giddy reviewer! Thanks for the very nice review!_**

**_czakali- Thx for reading and reviewing this story too!_**

**_babyangigurl- Hmm, I'll give you a clue on how she's gonna change Syaoron! First letter: L (hint hint nudge nudge wink wink)_**

**_AnimeAbsessionFantasy- Reminds you of another anime? I wonder what........_**

**_chikichiki- Thx for the review!_**

**_Lil:.Cat:.Anime- Thank you for the very nice review! Love your pen name by the way!_**

**_ss-cherryblossom- Thx for reviewing my friend! Hope you review for this chappie too! _**

**__**

**Love or Duty 2**

_"We're on Earth!" Sakura cried once again as she smiled happily to her two smiling best friends. She couldn't believe it! She had dreamt to be back in that very planet where she grew up since she had died of the disease._

_"Yes Sakura, you are on Earth." A voice said. The three looked up to see a yellowish white glow emitting from the ceiling. They smiled realizing that the voice belongs to God. "You three may have a hard time adjusting to the new things this planet has invented since you last saw Earth. Don't worry; you'll get use to it. Now Sakura, you only have two months to complete your task, if you don't then we'll have to send a different angel to do the job." God said as the three nodded their heads. "Since you three arrived yesterday, February 1st, you will have exactly two months to do your job. If the two months are over and you didn't succeed on your job, a different angel will do the job." God continued as he watched the three heads nod. He smiled, "Now, sleep well." As he said those last words a yellow mist surrounded the three as their eyelids began to close. "Good night, sleep tight." God whispered as the yellow mist disappeared, leaving the three sleeping forms in the floor._

_**-**_

Sakura Kinomoto's eyes began to flutter in the morning day light. She stretched and yawned as she realized that she was sitting in a comfy pink bed. 'Where am I?' she thought. Just then, she smelled something cooking, pancakes. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she got up and headed for the door, not bothering to see how she looks.

"Tomoyo? Eriol?" Sakura asked as she went downstairs, carefully lifting her feet still not use to the fact that there's gravity.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake! Good, because we have to get ready for school!" Tomoyo squealed as she hurriedly exited the kitchen door with a plate full of pancakes at hand. Tomoyo was wearing a...different and well weird type of clothing in Sakura's mind. Tomoyo was wearing a short purple mini skirt and blue button up blouse. In her ears were purple studded star earrings given by none other than Eriol. In her feet were a knee high white socks and a pair of blue running shoes.

"Uh, Tomoyo-chan, what are you wearing?" Sakura asked curiously as she looked down on her white night dress.

"Sakura-chan this is mortal clothing! Don't I look kawaii? I have the perfect outfit for you too! Hurry up because school starts in exactly one hour!" Tomoyo ushered Sakura into a seat as she placed the plate of pancakes in front of Sakura.

"Good morning Sakura! I see that you're awake!" Greeted a different voice. Sakura looked back to see Eriol, also wearing a very different outfit. Eriol was wearing a pair of black trousers and a button up bluish-black shirt. He is also wearing a pair of black school shoes that complete his outfit. His glasses were changed into a pair of cooler ones, now with rectangular white-blue lenses instead of the corny looking round glasses.

As Sakura ate her breakfast, she can't help but wonder: Is Syaoron Li really that mean? I mean, as far as she knows him, via the gossips of angels, all she's heard is that he's mean, cold-heartless, rude, snobbish, cares-only-for-himself type of guy. But is he really? Is there a nice, caring, loving heart inside of him that no one knows about but him? She's determined to find out.

"Sakura! Glad you're finish! You will look so kawaii in the outfit I designed for you!" Tomoyo squealed breaking Sakura's thoughts. Tomoyo smiled mischievously as she dragged up the stairs and into Sakura's doom, or so Sakura thought.

**-**

"Tomoyo, are you positively sure that I won't get in trouble by wearing this??" Sakura asked as she bit her lip. They are now right in front of Seijou High. Sakura was scared out of her wits. Not only because of what she's wearing, but also because of the fact that she will finally meet her target, Syaoron Li.

"Sakura, I've told a million times that that outfit is okay! You'll see, no boy can resist you!" Tomoyo squealed as she dragged Sakura and Eriol up the front stairs of Seijou High. 'That's what I'm afraid of!' Sakura thought.

Tomoyo pushed, or rather dragged the two towards the front desk of Seijou High School. "Konnichiwa! We're here to get our schedules ma'am!" Tomoyo greeted with a big smile. The woman in front of the desk looked up and raised her eyebrows at the trio.

"Are you the three exchange students from Canada? You three don't look very Canadian to me." The lady added in a not very nice way. You see, God told the three that they will pose as exchange students from Canada before they left for school.

"Uh, yes ma'am, we are those three. You see, we really are Japanese but we moved to Canada for the past five years." Eriol explained slightly sweat dropping as the woman raised her eyebrows once again.

"Okay, here are your schedules. Your homeroom is in room 213, second floor." The woman said dismissing the three with a wave of her hand. The three bowed and scampered of towards the stairs with their schedules at hand.

"Boy, is that woman rude!" Sakura exclaimed totally forgetting what she was wearing. Eriol and Tomoyo nodded their heads in agreement. The trio finally reached room 213.

"Go on, knock Sakura." Tomoyo urged as Sakura nodded her head and knocked. The three waited for a two seconds and the door finally opened revealing a very beautiful woman with red-brown hair and red eyes. The woman's lips turned into a smile as she saw the three.

"Welcome! You must be the three exchange students from Canada! I'm Ms. Mizuki, your homeroom, Japanese, and Math teacher! Please come in!" Ms. Mizuki urged as she ushered the three in the room. The three were met by 25 other students. Most, or rather all except one, boys were looking at Sakura. Sensing the eyes at her Sakura finally remembered what she was wearing.

Sakura was wearing a pink and green mini skirt with purple trimming. Her top was haltered pink and criss-crossed in the back. In her feet was a pair of pink socks and a pair of green running shoes. Sakura's cheeks were stained with a blush.

"Please welcome Eriol Hirrigizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Sakura Kinomoto, he three exchange students from Canada!" Ms. Mizuki introduced with a big bright smile. The students clapped, all except one. "Please treat these students nicely. Now where to pu you..." Ms. Mizuki started as her eyes traveled across the room. She came across two empty seats. "Tomoyo, Eriol, please sit right over there, near the window." Ms. Mizuki said as Tomoyo and Eriol nodded their heads. Ms. Mizuki's eyes then darted towards Sakura. Her smile widened. "Sakura, sit right over there, beside Syaoron Li."

As Ms. Mizuki said those words, Sakura's jaw dropped as she heard a scowl coming near the end of the room. A guy sat there. Messy chestnut hair and scowling amber eyes and a very thin scowl met her eyes. 'That is Syaoron Li?' Sakura's mind asked as she meekly nodded and walked towards her seat, beside him.

"Hello." She greeted with a large smile trying to make a smile out of Syaoron Li's scowling mouth. All he did was sneered and faced her with the cold amber eyes.

"Don't get in my way Kinomoto." Syaoron said as Sakura's eyes widen, insulted.

"Well so-ry! Not my fault you have to be this cold! I can't believe I agreed to this mission!" Sakura mumbled the last part taking her seat right next to the still scowling Syaoron.

'This is going to be a challenge!'

**Please do review!!**


End file.
